


The One Who Was Right

by Neferit



Series: The One [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Community: dragonage_kink, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought of the young awed noblewoman, the one she thought to be her greatest rival. Thea Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know Anora is not exactly a companion to the Warden, but I thought it might have give all of this a nice perspective to add some non-companions. Not to mention, it will make further non-companions stories for this much easier to write, mwahahaha!

 

Anora remembered the small Warden from long before the Blight. She may have been older by some years than Thea but you do not miss someone who enjoys living so much as Thea did. When she was presented at the court, she noticed the delighted look Cailan gave her, the smile Thea flashed her as she courtsied and the look of awe as she gazed at the royal pair.

That time, Anora thought this young noble is to be her greatest rival, for the talk in the court was that heir of Cousland-Theirin blood would be better for Ferelden than Theirin-MacTir heir, but the whole house of Cousland stood proud and pledged their loyaty to the monarchs, even the small boy, Fergus' son of name Oren. He still couldn't speak properly, but his pledge of loyalty was so adorable that Anora couldn't help but feel a sharp stab in her chest.

Her marriage with Cailan had been childless so far, a weight on both their shoulders.

When her father brought back a news of Cailan's demise at Ostagar, years later, with Arl Howe close at his heels reporting succesfully punishing Cousland rebellion in Highever, all she felt was overwhelming numbness. It wasn't sign of good Queen when she let father and Howe, now freshly named Teyrn Howe, to handle the matters of Ferelden but she was unable to contain the grief over Cailan's death.

Unlike what so many people really thought about her and her husband, they deeply cared about each other.

First crack in the trust she held towards her father came in the quickly called Landsmeet, when he demanded the loyalty of whole of Ferelden, citing Orlais threat as the reason. She could see the nobles whispering between themselves but it was Cailan's uncle, Bann Teagan, who spoke up and voiced his doubts. He was also the one who could stab her with a knife and it would hurt less than his blunt statement. "Did he also do what was best for your husband, Your Majesty?"

Through the following months, she learnt that the majority of the resistance had been led by Grey Wardens; by _Thea Cousland_ , who was sighted leading units of rebelling nobles, Grey Warden heraldy proudly displayed on her armour. Part of her wondered whether Howe was right about Couslands being traitors - but only for so long until she decided to look in the matter and found herself imprisoned in Howe's new Denerim estate.

Maker really has a sense of humour, she thought, when the one who got her out of her magically locked room was rather haggard looking Thea Cousland. She immediately bowed to her, and called her 'My Queen' - that certainly didn't sound like someone who is off to overthrow her. Not to mention that she protected her disguise as Howe's guard and let herself being dragged to Fort Drakon.

The look in her eyes was something what Anora sometimes thought about - unshaken trust and loyalty, belief that this is probably crude but necessary thing and that it will be solved quickly.

Thea Cousland was freed from fort Drakon that very day, looking rather worse to wear but immediately throwing herself into the matters of upcomming Landsmeet. "I know it's not something you would like to hear, Your Majesty," Thea told her, "but even if we manage to sway nobles in our favour, your claim on the throne will still be weak. Best solution would be to marry Alistair, illegitimate son of King Maric."

She saw Alistair. He looked so much like Cailan it hurt. Something of that must have showed on her face, because Thea hesitated and added quietly: "Alistair is not like Cailan, Anora. He's faithful, and one of the most loyal man I've ever met. He will be a good husband, and good King, you'll see." They talked afterwards, the Warden calling Alistair to join them in the planning and then leaving them to learn more about each other.

To her surprise, they had more in common than she would have thought possible.

When Thea proclaimed them the new monarchs, the whole Landsmeet cheered for them like one, completely mesmerized by the dramatic situation which led to the end of the Landsmeet. She held Alistair's hand, clinging to it as if her life depended on it, and felt him press her hand back, giving her one of his boyish smiles.

With the Blight ended some weeks later, and Thea dead, Anora found herself busy rebuilding Ferelden, with Alistair steady by her side. It was clear that while the whole country celebrated, few of them missed her more than anything - her companions, Anora herself and her older brother, new Teyrn of Highever, Fergus Cousland.

Just how do you tell one of your most loyal supporters that you did nothing to punish those who murdered your family?

In the end, the young Teyrn found comfort in his sister's journal, where she detailed what they went through during the Blight, sharing her thoughts with her absent brother. And, of course, presence of one former Orlesian bard gave Fergus comfort as well.

She stood next to her husband now, exactly one year after the battle of Denerim, Alistair leaning on the railing of the balcony and waving at the crowds, when suddenly he looked up to the skies and laughed, his laughter rich and carefree and joyous, and she couldn't stop herself from remembering what the Warden told her: "Alistair is good man, Anora. Treat him right, and he will treat you like the most valuable treasure on all of Thedas."

And with a happy laughter of her own she thought of the awed young woman she met so long ago, because the young lady was - as her family always was - absolutely right.


End file.
